Body Issues
by call me alessandra
Summary: Dean comes home to find his wife having sudden issues with her… assets. He gladly shows her, that there is nothing to worry about. OneShot/OCxDean


Body issues

* * *

Dean comes home to find his wife having sudden issues with her… assets. He gladly shows her, that there is nothing to worry about.

* * *

Dean parked his Dodge in the driveway of his home. The black Audi Avant stood in the cool shadow of the carport on the property, so Taylor was home. He got out of the car and grabbed his bag. He had three days off before he had to leave for Tampa, to pick up Roman for the next Raw taping. He walked down the gravel road and the white stones dug into the thick sole of his biker boots. He wore a washed out denim jeans and a black shirt, his favorite leather jacket stuffed inside the backpack. He walked up the two small steps to his front door, seeing Taylors key in the lock. With a sigh and shake of his head, he turned the key around and opened the door. He would have to talk to her about security and lonely women leaving house keys in the lock. The house was cool, they made a good choice n tiling the entire house and the double glass doors and windows. It had been two years since they'd married in private, away from paparazzi and magazines. If someone would have told him a few years ago, that he would be married and build a house, he would have straight out laughed into the person's face. But here he was, fate had its way he guessed.

But his wife was nowhere in sight. "Taylor?" Silence. Dean ruffled his cupper curls and walked into the living room, after kicking off his boots. He looked outside through the glass front of the room into the garden. There she was, crouched down in the rose bushes, a bucket next to her while she cut off dry leaves form her treasured flowers. From day one, Taylor had loved her garden and put great effort in designing and keeping the garden the way she wanted it. Her platinum blond hair was tousled in an unruly knot on top of her head, dark Ray-Ban's shielded her eyes from the sun. She wore a light cotton shirt and cutoff jeans shorts. With a sigh, he walked into the kitchen again, opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of cold water before he walked through the glass doors of the kitchen, leading into the garden area.

She didn't even notice him, only when his broad figure threw a shadow over her form, she looked up. Within a second, she shot from the ground into his arms, her long limbs wrapped securely around his strong body. Taylor wasn't a small woman, only a head shorter than him, she was taller than most women he knew.

Giving off a gruff laugh, he held onto her small waist. "Missed me, eh?"

Snatching the water bottle from him, she opened the cap and took a sip from the cold water. "No, the neighbor was pretty good company."

Their neighbor was older than her father. "I'm sure he was", Dean said with his crooked grin, revealing his even teeth. "Come on, your shoulder's all red. And I'm hungry."

His hands still supporting her subtle backside, he carried her back to the house and only let her go, when they were inside. Taylor unwrapped her long legs from his waist.

"Wanna take a shower with me?" she asked, her blue eyes sparkling with devious intend.

"Nah, I took a shower before I got in the car. You go." Dean said and pressed one last kiss to her temple, before Taylor quickly ran up the stairs and he heard the bathroom door shut. Seconds later the shower started to run and Dean got comfortable with the ham sandwich he quickly made. He looked around the house. His house. Their house. Even after two years of marriage he still couldn't believe that he was good enough material for a marriage to work. But it seemed that he was, because he never had a relationship as good as the one with Taylor. They barely argued, considering his hot tempered character, this was probably the most unbelievable thing about their marriage. With his fucked up childhood and most of his adulthood before he entered WWE, he thought he would scare off any chance to a solid and happy life. But not Taylor. Not his strong Taylor who simply took him as she found him. She understood his gruff way, his guarded personality but treasured the moments when he let his guard down all the more.

But Dean stopped his pondering when he noticed that the shower had been shut off a while ago but no Taylor coming down the stairs. When another few minutes passed and Taylor was still not coming down, Dean stood up and walked up the stairs. He opened the bathroom door, before entering. His wife stood in front of the two high cupboards and reached for the Aloe Vera gel, she always stored just in case she would burn her skin in the sun. When she noticed him, she gave him the gel and turned her back to him.

"Can you rub it into my back. I don't want it to burn tomorrow." She said and turned her back to him.

He noticed immediately that something was off. After four years with Taylor, he knew her inside and out. He squirted the cold, white gel into his palms and rubbed it all over her back. Her reddened skin felt hot against his palms. "Should've stayed inside, sun's way too strong."

He finished and washed the sticky gel from his fingers. Dean kept his eyes on his wife, suspicious of her sudden change in behavior. It was odd for Taylor to be moody, he was only home for about thirty minutes, he couldn't have fucked up this badly.

"Thanks, this feels really good."

She was about to leave the bathroom when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back around. "You gonna tell me what's wrong or do I have to ask?"

Taylor stood there for a second, her pale blue eyes showed uncertainty while she fought an inner battle if or if she shouldn't tell him.

But she took heart and looked up at her rough but nonetheless oh so beautiful husband. "You're my husband."

"Ah, I remember."

Despite her struggle she had to smile about his dry comment. "And you're obliged to tell me the truth."

Dean just gave her the look that told her 'just spit it out'. Taylor took a deep breath "Do you think my breasts are too small?"

He blinked. Once. Twice. "What?"

"Do you think my breasts are too small?" she asked once again.

Dean gave her an incredulous look before his eyes wandered to her chest and back up to her face. "Where the fuck did you get that idea, Taylor?"

"I've spent some time with the girls a few days ago and Nikki complained that she found her breasts too small and I mean, she had gorgeous breasts. I have a small chest and now I really think they're too small." She pulled the small towel from her head in frustration and ruffled through her wet hair. "I don't know. I never had a problem with my chest but now-"

"Ey." He cupped her cheeks with his large, calloused hands. "That's complete bullshit. Your breasts are perfect the way they are."

"So, you don't think they're too small?"

Dean just stared at her for a second and then, with one swift swipe of his strong arms, he gathered her body into his arms and carried her down the hall into their bedroom.

"Dean, what are you doing?" she asked while he let her down in front of her big mirror, she got dressed in front of every morning.

"Showing you just how much I like 'em."

Stepping up behind her, he could lay his chin atop of her head and unwrapped the fluffy towel from her body. Taylor had the most perfect body he had ever seen. Long, lean legs, gracious limbs with fine hands and feet. She had small breasts, but they had a perfect shape, round and firm. He loved every inch of her, from the bottom to the top.

"Your tits are perfect." He murmured into her ear. "I think about them every day, fantasize about them, how they feel in my palm." His fingers ghosted over her shoulders down her collarbones and finally cupped both of her breast in his hands.

"You see, perfect for my hands."

She moaned and leaned her head against his shoulders. His fingers weren't rough but firm when he massaged both of her mounds. "Dean." She breathed while he tugged on her nipples, making her arch her back.

"You're a natural, darling. Everything about you is perfect the way it is. No plastic, no fake…" his teeth found her pulse point. His broad chest vibrated against her back when he spoke. "And all this is mine. Perfect for my hands, perfect for my fingers and especially-" he turned her around and his lips were hot against her ear. "Perfect for my mouth."

His mouth closed around her nipple, teeth bit light enough to send a small shiver down her spine, enough to make a little pain shoot through her system but never too much to hurt her. He played her body like an instrument.

He switched and took turn on her neglected nipple. His rough palm slid down her flat stomach, over her sharp hipbone and directly between her legs. Taylor gasped and threw her head back with a strangled cry. It had been way too long since she had felt his hot mouth on her body, on her skin.

"Dean, please, don't tease-" she gasped when his fingers left her clitoris and slipped without any resistance into her tight channel. Her small, delicate fingers could never provoke the same feeling of fullness when she touched herself, but his large fingers were perfect. He bit into the side of her breast and Taylor got onto her tip toes but Dean wouldn't let her get away from his intruding fingers.

"You see, perfect from head to toe." He murmured into the skin of her chest. He gave her one hard thrust with his fingers before he retreaded completely. She mewled loudly in disappointment. His free hand that rested on her flat stomach pushed her back the last few steps to their bed and she fell into the soft cushions.

Dean quickly got rid of his shirt, jeans and underwear, before he grabbed her ankles again. Her long legs angled and he spread her wide for his eyes. A feral growl escaped his chest when he saw her wetness.

Taylor loved his mouth on her and a scream slipped past her lips when he finally devoured her. Eating her out always gave him a thrill, her nectar like honey on is tongue. She was always receptive and there hadn't been a time he didn't make her come with his mouth. Tongue and teeth worked her good until she was writhing and crying out in pleasure before him.

"Please- oh my God!" She arched off the bed, her muscles taught as a bowstring. She was directly on the edge, just waiting to tip over and fall, fall into the abyss. But her husband stopped. "No!"

Dean rose to his feet again, still with his hand around her ankle, he walked around the bed, so that was now facing the opposite of the room. He gripped her hips, turned her around and helped her with one strong arm around her middle to her hands and knees. The blunt head of his cock rubbed over her entrance, once, twice before sinking in with one, hard thrust.

Taylor screamed. Stars exploded behind her closed eyelids and she came with such a force, it made her arms buckle under her. Dean broad cock inside of her filled her to perfection, stretching her inner muscles to their known limits with his girth. Dean gave her no time to come down from her high and started to ride her. He mounted her with long, hard thrusts that shook her body from head to toe. A hand tangled in her platinum curls and pulled her head back.

"Look." He growled, grinding his hips into hers. "Look how perfect."

She opened her pale blue eyes and looked straight into the mirror. There she was, on her hands and knees, hair still a little wet, her cheeks flushed, just like her chest. Deans broad chest shimmered with sweat, his stomach muscles rippling under tanned skin. His hands held onto her middle, pulled her against him with every thrust so he reached deeper.

"Come for me, princess. Come for me now." He leaned down and his hand slipped between her legs.

And Taylor did. She came once more and was pulled into the torrent of sensations, pulling him with her into the pleasurable darkness.

She had been dozing on his chest for a while, his hand trailed up and down her spine. She inhaled his scent of sweat and sex. "Seems like we need another shower." She smiled when a small chuckle vibrated through his chest.

"Your fault." He rose up on his elbow and looked at her. "You gotta promise me something."

She looked up into his still lust darkened eyes. "Anything."

He pushed her now dry hair over her shoulder and caressed up and down her shoulder. "Next time you get such a stupid idea, you call me. Doesn't matter if it's night or day, you got it?"

Taylor cuddled back into his chest and she knew he could see her smile. "Got it."

* * *

 _Hey Ho guys, so this is my first attempt to break my damned writer's block. If you wonder if I plan more for Taylor and Dean, I do. I actually want to write their story and how they met. I would love to hear from you in the REVIEW section and please be gentle, I wasn't able to write for 5 months and I'm not English._

 _Love to all of you! Alessandra xoxo_


End file.
